


Подарок

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый день рождения Флинна после смерти дяди и отца.<br/>(написано по мотивам заявки «очень хочется дженовый фик по сыновью ревность Уолтера-младшего к Джесси»).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Breaking Bad 2015 и вычитан just-in-jest.

Последний год они узнавали новости по телевизору. Он работал фоном целый день, бормотал во время ужина.

Прошло шестнадцать месяцев с тех пор, как умер дядя Хэнк, а отец сбежал от них, и десять месяцев, как отец умер. Местные каналы до сих пор не унимались. Флинн смотрел все передачи, составлял по кусочкам разрозненную мозаику. Ток-шоу он недооценивал.

Шестого июля Флинн сосредоточенно гонял по тарелке невкусные овощи — заморозка из Воллмарта, разогретая в микроволновке, — тоскливо размышляя, что через два дня у него будет день рождения. Первый после всех событий, первый, на который он получит бекон от мамы и звонок от тети Мари. И не сразу заметил, что мама застыла.

Он развернулся к телевизору. Ну и ну! Фрэнк Великолепный пригласил в свое вечернее ток-шоу бывших друзей отца — Шварцев.

Флинн не сразу дотянулся до костылей, медленно доковылял до дивана и долго шарил под подушками в поисках пульта. Поэтому начало беседы безнадежно пропустил.

— Скажите, вы ощущаете вину из-за того, что ваш бывший партнер пошел по кривой дорожке?

Ведущий в ярком синем костюме лоснился от самодовольства. Мама сзади чиркнула зажигалкой, и Флинн невольно нахмурился — снова она курит.

Фальшивую улыбку миссис Шварц оператор взял крупным планом.

— Мы долго думали, чем можем помочь супруге и детям Уолтера Уайта.

— Супруге и детям убийцы и преступника, — поправил ее ведущий Фрэнк, что б его, Великолепный.

— Предполагаемого преступника, — поправляет Фрэнка мистер Шварц. И тоже фальшиво улыбается. — Ведь суда-то не было.

— Только потому, что обвиняемый умер. Тем не менее улик было предостаточно.

— Разве? Я слышал, что не нашлось ни одного свидетеля со стороны обвинения... — начал мистер Шварц.

— Еще бы! Всех свидетелей Хайзенберг убрал, — перебил его ведущий.

Мистер Шварц собирался что-то сказать в ответ, но его опередила жена.

— Давайте вернемся к основному вопросу. Стоит ли помогать семье преступника или обвиняемого? Наш ответ — да. Супруга и дети ничего не знали о второй жизни Уолтера. И чем больше я размышляла и исследовала... Вот вы знаете, что происходит с больными раком? Метастазы. И эти метастазы могут попасть в мозг. Люди, бывает, галлюцинируют. Сходят с ума. Уолт был болен. Когда он отказался от нашей помощи, нам стоило понять, что он болен гораздо тяжелее, чем мы предполагали. Он сошел с ума. И в этом смысле мы виноваты, что не вмешались, не настояли на экспертизе. И не поддержали его семью. И сейчас мы желаем поступить правильно. Мы пересчитали ту прибыль, которую принесли его идеи — идеи, от которых мы оттолкнулись в самом начале! — и выделили эти деньги в безотзывной траст для Уолтера Уайта-младшего. Мы хотим только одного — чтобы дети Уолтера получили хорошее образование.

Фрэнк спросил про сумму, внесенную в траст, и когда мистер Шварц назвал цифры, Флинн решил, что ослышался.

— Девять миллионов семьсот двадцать тысяч долларов.

Флинн повернулся к матери. И злой огонек в ее глазах ему не понравился.

— Я долго не мог понять, зачем ему варить мет, — тем временем говорил с экрана мистер Шварц, — когда его идеи в легальной химии стоили дороже. Мы звали его к себе. А он отказался. Это мучило меня весь этот ужасный год. И вот когда Гретхен пообщалась с врачами Уолтера и другими специалистами, гора спала с моих плеч.

— Сукин сын, — бросила мама, стряхивая пепел в пустое блюдце из-под масла. И Флинн не понял, в чем виноват мистер Шварц.


	2. Chapter 2

Адвокат Шварцев позвонил им ровно через два дня. Раньше тети Мари. И пригласил в свой офис. Они поехали вместе, он и мама. За Холли согласилась присмотреть соседка, когда пришла поинтересоваться, правда ли, что чокнутые миллионеры дали им столько денег.

Шварцы ждали их за большим полированным столом. Предложили сесть напротив.

Адвокат произнес банальную чушь и сразу перешел к делу.

— Флинн Ламберт, вы являетесь бенефициаром безотзывного траста. Мистер и миссис Шварц выступают грантором этого траста. Они не могут распоряжаться активами траста. По сути, это ваши деньги. Все девять миллионов семьсот двадцать тысяч долларов за вычетом расходов на адвоката. Вам понятно?

— Однако мы бы хотели, чтобы эти деньги принесли пользу, — произнесла миссис Шварц. — Чтобы ваши дети, Скайлер, получили хорошее образование. Чтобы вы ни в чем не нуждались.

Флинн поднял глаза на маму и увидел странную усмешку. Мама совсем не собиралась благодарить этих людей.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны.

Мама говорила так, будто миссис Шварц была в чем-то виновата. А может, и была? Может, Шварцы обманули отца, может, если бы они дали эти деньги раньше, отец бы не стал Хайзенбергом?

— Возможно, вам удобнее будет начать новую жизнь с чистого листа в другом штате. Например в Калифорнии? — миссис Шварц не замечала тона и усмешки мамы.

— Возможно, — мама не отводила глаз от миссис Шварц, и та слишком поспешно улыбнулась. И снова фальшиво.

— Тогда подпишем бумаги? — вмешался адвокат, и мама снова стала собой.

Бумаги — юридические, бухгалтерские — вот по чему она скучала, работая диспетчером в такси. Как ей нравилось работать на мойке, Флинн отлично помнил. И никогда не понимал. Он только заглянул в документы и сразу же почувствовал, как на него нападает зевота, а глаза слипаются сами собой. Мама же читала не отрываясь, жадно, и, когда она закончила и кивнула, Флинн поставил свою кривую подпись внизу.

И вот тогда Шварцы улыбнулись по-настоящему. Будто боялись, что кто-то в своем уме откажется от такой суммы денег.

— Скайлер, — на прощание мистер Шварц пожал маме руку, — мне очень, очень жаль.

— Береги себя, маму и сестру, — пожелала миссис Шварц Флинну.

Очень странные люди.

***

— Надеюсь, ты не выбросил ответы из университетов на помойку? — спросила мама на обратной дороге.

— Которые мы забраковали, потому что не могли себе позволить?

— Угу.

Флинн хранил ответы в коробке из-под клавиатуры. Он целый год рассылал заявки, выполнял задания, писал сочинения. Он стал первым по успеваемости в школе, понимая, что только так сможет получить грант на обучение. И гордился ответом из Калтеха. Правда, грант туда получить не удалось. А чтобы учиться, нужно было заплатить не меньше сорока тысяч. Мама тогда посчитала полную стоимость, со всеми расходами — что бы они ни значили, — и у нее вышло около шестидесяти тысяч только за первый год. У них не было таких денег.

Зато теперь появились.

— Ты все еще хочешь изучать информатику в Калтехе? — мама посмотрела в боковое зеркало, и Флинн нервно заерзал.

Информатику он любил. И наверное, только в этой области его болезнь не стала бы тормозом для карьеры. Но осенью, когда Флинн увидел экстренные новости и труп отца, то загорелся желанием попасть в ФБР.

Он даже пошел на сайт, чтобы прочитать требования к сотрудникам.

Высшее образование. Отсутствие криминальных связей.

Ну да, с таким-то отцом, так его и пустили в святая святых.

Обидно. Ведь инвалидов ФБР как раз берет. Стал бы аналитиком. И смог бы прочитать досье отца.

Поэтому остается информатика. А ФБР…

— Д-д-да, — заикаясь, произнес он, когда мама повернула голову к нему и удивленно приподняла бровь. — Хо-мы-мы-мы-о-чу.

— Как думаешь, стоит мне и Холли перебраться поближе к тебе? В Пасадену? Студенты Калтеха должны жить в кампусе, но мы можем снять квартиру неподалеку.

И в Пасадене вряд ли кто-то будет знать, что Скайлер Ламберт была женой Хайзенберга.

— А тетя Мари поедет с нами?

Мама покачала головой.

— Вряд ли.

Отец был бы рад, что он выбрал Калтех. Что он попадет в Калтех. И от этой мысли во рту стало кисло.

Несправедливо: он бы хотел стать таким, как дядя Хэнк, но эта дорога для него закрыта, поэтому он будет учиться там же, где и отец.

Хорошо, что он не любил химию. Не пришлось бы от нее отказываться. Потому что становиться отцом Флинн совсем не желал.

Калтех — это не только отец. Калтех не виноват, что там учился Хайзенберг. И что такое одна паршивая овца среди нобелевских лауреатов, среди исследователей космоса?


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером мама вызвала такси, и они вместе с Холли поехали в ресторан. Тетя Мари заказала столик в честь дня рождения Флинна. Она приглашала их поужинать к себе, но мама твердо отказалась.

Находиться у тети Мари и знать, что дядя Хэнк не войдет в дверь, не пошутит, не уйдет в гараж варить пиво, было бы невыносимо. Пригласить тетю Мари домой? Их дом отобрали, а там, где они жили сейчас, было не до празднований.

— Как вы выросли! — тетя Мари светилась от радости. Обняла Флинна и затискала Холли, пока официант не прикатил высокий детский стульчик. — Что будем есть? Здесь подают отличные креветки и морепродукты.

— Давай закажем пиццу, — предложила мама.

— Но, Скайлер!

— С морепродуктами.

— Давай спросим мнения виновника торжества, — тетя Мари подмигнула ему, мол, поддержи меня. — Флинн, что ты хочешь больше всего?

— Пиццу с колой, — ответил он не задумываясь.

— Я с вином, — сказала мама.

— Ты разве не за рулем? И разве тебе не надо идти утром на дежурство? — тетя Мари неодобрительно взглянула на маму.

— Нет и нет, — мама удобно устроила Холли на стульчике. — А ты что будешь, крошка?

— Здесь есть детские пюре, — тетя Мари принялась листать тяжелое меню. — И все же, Скайлер, я не понимаю…

— Неужели ты не знаешь, что Шварцы отдали нам девять миллионов? — спросила мама, повязывая Холли передничек.

— И семьсот двадцать тысяч. Мне рассказали про вечернее шоу и Шварцев. С ума сойти.

— Почему?

— С их стороны это весьма красивый жест.

Мама хмыкнула.

Официант поставил перед ней бокал вина, перед тетей Мари — стакан воды, а Флинну принесли высокий стакан со льдом и колой.

Тетя Мари, не дожидаясь, пока официант отойдет, громко ахнула, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Ты думаешь, они были в доле с Уолтом?

Мама взяла бокал и качнула им, глядя, как плещется вино.

— Не говори глупостей, Мари.

— Тогда не понимаю… Или они должны были отдать вам эти деньги раньше? Они надули Уолта? И если бы… О-о!.. — Тетя Мари захлебнулась словами.

Флинн все понимал. Если бы у Шварцев совесть проснулась раньше, отец получил бы деньги еще до болезни. Он бы ушел из школы. Он бы занимался любимой химией. И не стал бы Хайзенбергом. И дядя Хэнк был бы жив. Пошел бы на повышение, как и мечтала тетя Мари, его бы перевели в Вашингтон, округ Колумбия.

— Мы собираемся в Калифорнию, — между прочим сообщила мама, и тетя Мари быстро переключилась. Мама даже согласилась принять помощь при переезде.


	4. Chapter 4

В целом вечер прошел неплохо, несмотря на то что тетя не дала маме выпить четвертый бокал вина и забрала к себе Холли на ночь. Потому что ей очень одиноко одной в большом доме. А Холли — ангелочек, скоро покинет тетушку и упорхнет в Калифорнию.

Такси быстро довезло их до дома, мама молчала всю дорогу, а дома снова закурила.

— Ты тоже думаешь, будто Шварцы отдали нам деньги твоего отца?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Флинн. — А разве нет?

— И ты согласен взять эти деньги? — Мама с подозрением сощурила глаза.

Флинн почувствовал себя неловко. Мама иногда пугала его.

— Но ничего же плохого в этих деньгах нет? — неуверенно спросил он.

Мама покачала головой.

— Готовься ко сну, — мягко произнесла она. — Душ в твоем распоряжении.

Флинн был рад сбежать, но оставить ее в таком состоянии не мог.

— А ты?

— Я? Я дождусь, когда нагреется вода, почитаю кое-что в интернете и лягу спать. Завтра все равно придется выйти на работу. Написать заявление об увольнении. Получить расчет и снять немного денег на поездку в Пасадену.

Она раздавила сигарету в пепельнице и обняла его.

— Все будет хорошо.

Только в душе Флинн понял, о чем она говорила. Нет. Не может быть. Он выключил горячую воду, чтобы остудить голову холодной. И чуть не замычал.

Отец не мог оставить кровавые деньги от наркотиков добропорядочным Шварцам. Они бы не взяли или взяли бы и сдали в полицию. Или он им угрожал? Поэтому они так беспокоились, возьмет ли он эти деньги?

Бред. Полная ерунда.

Отец, каким он был до рака, мог бы оставить ему деньги. Да только у него не было никаких денег. А вот отец после рака — плевать хотел на семью. И ни капли не думал о них. И конечно, не думал о нем.

Флинн был главным разочарованием отца. Посмел родиться инвалидом. Не любил химию. Предпочитал рассказы о работе дяди Хэнка, а не занудные лекции отца. На шестнадцать лет отец не приехал поздравить его, а когда Флинн приехал сам, то…

Он до сих пор помнил, каким жалким, избитым и с похмелья был отец.

И как отец назвал его — Джесси.

Тем самым Джесси, который выступал, по словам тети Мари, свидетелем по делу отца. Он был правой рукой Хайзенберга, и его весь этот год разыскивало ФБР. Джесси Пинкман, метамфетаминщик, сам варил мет, распространял, участвовал во всех делах отца. Вот кого отец считал своим сыном, своим наследником, своим партнером. Пинкмана так и не нашли, вероятнее всего, он сторчался, или его убили враги Хайзенберга или мексиканцы — Пинкман умудрился перейти дорогу всем. Именно Пинкман облил их старый дом бензином. Неуравновешенный псих, как и отец. Подобное тянется к подобному.

Флинн завернулся в полотенце. Зубы выбивали дробь от холода. Не важно. Он оделся не глядя и сел за компьютер. Открыл папку, где собирал материалы по делу Хайзенберга. И стал просматривать сохраненные копии газет.

Он собрал всё, что мог, но он не сумел узнать секретную информацию УБН. Флинн бы отдал всё на свете, чтобы заглянуть в досье на этого Пинкмана и на отца. Понять, как такое получилось, почему они стали сотрудничать. Почему этот человек был важен отцу.

Хотя может, миссис Шварц права? И во всем виноваты метастазы в мозгу?

Но даже если так, выходит, отец изменился и уже не любил их, не дорожил ими. И никак не мог запланировать такой подарок.

И хорошо. Потому что Флинн не принял бы кровавые деньги.

Мама неправа. Она до сих пор любит отца. Вот и придумывает ерунду. Но если ей так легче, то пускай. А ему такой отец не нужен. И оправдания не нужны. Правду он бы послушал, но не сказки. Но правда дорого стоит. И ему не по карману. Он не может попасть в УБН…

Флинн замер. Зачем всё делать самому? Если он сам не может вести расследование, то для этого существуют профессионалы. Почему бы не поручить им? Деньги-то у него теперь есть. Зачем расстраиваться, что не попадешь в ФБР, когда туда хотелось только из-за одного дела? Можно заниматься любимой информатикой в свое удовольствие, ваять сайты и писать программы, — и нанять частного детектива. Интересно, сколько это стоит?

Флинн улыбнулся и открыл страницу поиска.


End file.
